This invention relates generally to an indoor photovoltaic flasher and, more particularly, this invention is directed to an indoor photovoltaic energy harvesting circuit for powering a flashing indoor light display.
Photovoltaic panels are typically used outdoors in natural sunlight to generate electrical power. Indoor light displays are typically powered by external electrical power or by internal batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,907 describes a flexible photovoltaic cell for possible indoor use but the patent only details the photovoltaic cell semiconductor structure of a photosensitized nanoparticle material and a polymeric linking agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,656 presents an indoor display with photovoltaic energy collection, a storage battery, a timing circuit, and light emitting diodes which illuminate a placard. The timing circuit requires three integrated circuits. The LEDs only illuminate a placard and are not a light display in and of themselves. The LEDs do not provide continuous flashing. The display has a proximity detector and only displays light if someone is near. It does not draw someone from afar down the aisle to the display.
US Patent Application No. 20050274407 uses indoor photovoltaic panels to generate direct current electric power, which is converted to alternating current electrical power, to supply current to standard indoor electric lighting fixtures. The indoor photovoltaic panels will have to be sufficiently large in area with a high energy extraction efficiency to generate enough current for just one low watt lighting fixture. The patent application is scanty on operating elements and operating details. The application does not disclose a display system.
US Patent Application No. 20050016579 discloses an array of solar cells for use indoors to power handheld electronic devices such as cell phones and portable computers. The only electronics shown for the solar cells is a blocking diode to protect the solar cells from a reverse power flow. The patent application does not show any displays.
It is an object of this invention to provide an indoor photovoltaic panel for powering a flashing light display.
It is another object of this invention to provide an indoor flashing light display without the use of an external power source or a battery power source.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an indoor photovoltaic panel for powering an indoor light display where the indoor light display is brighter than the indoor ambient light.